sucka
by clowe23
Summary: wow this was wow every one thinks i can beat a camper from ares uhuh no way well read it to believe it
1. Chapter 1 who they are

jack pov

* * *

Hey I'm Percy Jackson's half brother Jack. My full name is Jacob Jake Lowe, but people call me Jack. I used to live at camp half blood. son of Poseidon the second strongest son. while Poseidon praised me i said i'm not the one to be praised Percy is. That shocked everyone even Annabeth when i told the entire camp i have two fatal flaws loyalty and truthfulness. "I can only lie to those i wish to and lost or don't have loyalty to." i said. "then how do we know you're not lying right now?" someone asked. "I trust and have loyalty to every one but one person and pointed right to him the new camper. He yelled at me and challenged me to a duel powers included. "IS that such a smart choice _boy_"someone asked. he and i looked to see who it was and i saw what i saw Artemis had said that. "hi Lady Artemis."i said and bowed. Percy did the same. she smiled and me and Perce looked at her with happiness me more than Perce. She said for us to battle after lunch and said this. "i have something else to say."I said. everyone even Poseidon. " i'm the great grandson of Choas."i yelled. And then silence. I mean pure silence. then Poseidon asked"Is this where you get the fatal flaw of truthfulness." i nodded. then we went to lunch. Except for me and Perce. "Why, why did you give up a praise to me."He asked. then i told him.

* * *

_flash back time_

_hey __Chris' Jack yelled. "Ya i'm busy little bro what you need"Chris answered. i asked "if you you're so good why wont you accept the praise of a teacher even if another student deserved it?""humph, guess you where bound to ask me here's why i can't help it. i feel the need to not just that but it's right to do so.""oh but lets say mom praises you for doing so well at cleaning your room but you switched to where we are cleaning each others rooms."i thought i stumped him. but i thought wrong."well looks like i'll just tell her you deserve a reward for doing so."_

* * *

_end of flash back_

"that's why i had a big brother that helped me so much i changed from a greedy kid to a young adult in a kids body well sometimes i acted like a kid so much she would have to get Christian my brother."i told him as we went to the pavilion for lunch. Then we saw new kid get claimed by my dad. then i said my first curse word. "shit oh mother of choas's mother shit!" i yelled. then Poseidon laughed and Chiron face palmed so hard there was a clap. then i heard a _thunk._ i turned to see Percy so pale i was haveing a coughing fit later.


	2. Chapter 2 jack's hate

Percy pov

* * *

i found Jack some people called him Jack*** since his name was so easy to tease but that stopped as a random earth quake destroyed ares cabin*cough*cough*JACK*cough*. i must hand it to him he makes it last longer in the days as he pranks with the Stolls who get more and more unpredictable. Aphrodite cabin smells less of perfume and more of well love. both kinds and don't ask. Athena cabin has more books and Hephaestus cabin looks well less burly and more like humans. Apollo's cabin is more of a archery/sports/chorse/band cabin which had everyone even Athena confused how he did it and that's really really really really really really almost impossible to do . Zeus's cabin looks more peaceful Hera's the same as Zeus's cabin. he made Hades cabin look a lot less creepy how don't ask me the guy has worked so many miracles. he was a brother i've never had or had and never realized. sry but Tyson's still my brother but the guy can kill me if he got cared away in the hugs he gives me. Jack's been distant with everyone. but me nope he talks to me like nothing ever happened. weird. one day the day i left i saw enough i know i know talking about something good then bad well i'm a hero so suka deal with it. i saw a blond chick chase after Jack while he was telling her to go to someone. then i was hurt. it was Annabeth he saw me and got mad at her as he said something and she looked at me in fright."P-P-PP-Percy um i was ..um"was all she could say then i asked Jack,"whats going on?"well the slut of a girl friend you have was trying to get laid by me today and she was looking for you to tell you to things one me you and the other six are getting called to Olympus. and perce."he had a single tear"she's breaking up with you" i was shattered and looked at her."why why are you doing this to me i was going to do something to help us get married but no today was a day i could do it but not now." i took out a box and dropped it and it said "_wise girl and seaweed brain together" _on the inside "why today why must you and who" she looked down and there was a slight rumble and what i saw broke me twice my other half brother chris came over and looked at me with disgust. "what are _YOU_ doing here with _MY _girl friend Percy then a earth quake that was a size 10.9 on the Richter scale shook and the entire camp looked at me but stopped to see Jack glowing sea green and red and i saw what we all feared. the chaos in Jack. we all feared what might trigger it. and i guess my pain did. as well as this guy abusing the name Chris. we all saw him take Chris down to the arena and through him across the arena."GODS OF OLYMPUS COME DOWN TO SEE US FIGHT TO THE UTTER DEATH FOR HE HAS DRAWN THE LAST STRAW AT ABUSING MY OLD BROTHERS NAME AND SHATTER PERCY YOUR HERO'S HEART BY STEALING HIS GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled and the Olympians sat and waited. so did the campers. And i did right on the edge of the adeunce side then i saw Poseidon. "Hey dad" i said and he looked at me with no emotion. " how did this start" and i told him from beginning to end and how looked when chris said girlfriend and how acted for the past couple of days. and it began i cheered for Jack and so did Poseidon. every one but Ares and his cabin and Athena cheered for Jack. and we heard a theartaning clap of thunder and a sword glowing blue and silver. every one was shocked even Athena. how Jack does it i don't know but he will teach me. then the real fight begaun when Jack began to fight with all his power. every one thought the same even the gods. Jack had won even before the fight had started.


	3. Chapter 3 the an for oc's

sry but this is a athor note i'm not going to do alot so you might want to read one this is a cross over after the next is carter yes there is ?x? stuff even if i'm not a girl i can do that if it want. so for the record i don't own percy jackson or anyone except people who are oc's and right now you've met two so tell me these things:

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**WEAPON****:**

**BACK STORY:**

**GENDER:**

**FRIEND OR FOE:**

HA twist right there i said friend meaning greeks till chapter 5 so the foes mean magicians. now on to the shipping.

percyxthalia

Jackx?

Nicox?

Leox?

?x?

the ? marks are for the oc's so there are gonna be five oc's so thank you oh and. i'm not gonna be working on this for a while after chapter 4 so see ya.


	4. Chapter 4 the fight

sry but this is a athor note i'm not going to do alot so you might want to read one this is a cross over after the next is carter yes there is ?x? stuff even if i'm not a girl i can do that if it want. so for the record i don't own percy jackson or anyone except people who are oc's and right now you've met two so tell me these things:

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**WEAPON****:**

**BACK STORY:**

**GENDER:**

**FRIEND OR FOE:**

HA twist right there i said friend meaning greeks till chapter 5 so the foes mean magicians. now on to the shipping.

percyxthalia

Jackx?

Nicox?

Leox?

?x?

the ? marks are for the oc's so there are gonna be five oc's so thank you oh and. i'm not gonna be working on this for a while after chapter 4 so see ya.


End file.
